Monster
by Kagome Higurashi1
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is accused of murder for killing a human?? Does he relly kill that guy? Inuyasha is in jail and remembers his past when he was in Shikon High..This story is based on the book monster by Walter Dien Myer. R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is a new fic I made in school! I made it because of a book name Monster. When I read this book, I was surprised. It was about a 16 years old Black guy that is kind of rejected because he is black. He is sent to jail for a crime he didn't do and the penalty could be the Death Penalty. Anyways, at the first chapters it will be about Inuyasha's life before he got into jail. The whole fic is from Inuyasha's point of view!! So enjoy it and read it carefully because some clues would be coming out so you can get the story!. Too much talk and no Action so here it is!  
  
PD: By the way I don't own any of these characters, or the book Monster! I am positive you going to like this story, I change a few things but IT IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE BOOK ^_~ DON'T MISS IT!!  
  
MONSTER by InuyashaKagome  
  
Chapter 1 My present and my past  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
"Every time I look around, people see me different, like I am a monster or something.."  
  
"When I was in the Feudal Era, I killed plenty of demons including Naraku, now when I came to the real time, they think I kill a human. I don't know what to think anymore!! I just want to get out of this hell, this cell. True, I can just escape..but.where should I go? I don't have any parents or family, except my big brother, but he won't help me out, he was always the brother I NEVER wanted. I know I am different from others because I got dog ears and nails that looks like claws. But..What's the point? They treat those people that have very dark skin color like they were brothers or sisters! Why don't they treat me the same? May be it is because I am half demon and half human. The people want either human or demon, but what if my parents were different but they still love each other no matter how they look like. It is not my fault that I was born this way! My life was very different, I went to school like a normal human, I dress like then, I look like then, then why do I feel like I don't belong in this puzzle of hundred pieces?? But even at school, they treat me different."  
  
~Flashback~ (This is a long! And I mean LONG Flashback I will you when this flashback ends. This flashback can long for about 4 or more chapters because it is Inuyasha whole life before the crime was committed and he was accused of murder)  
  
My brother sent me to this school named Shikon High, he told me that at least I can study with humans and that I can learn from them too so when I choose sides, I can make the right choice, Demon or Human. I wasn't scared of human because they look almost the same as myself.  
  
"Class we have a new student in the school!" a teacher voice said with a smile on her face. "I want all of you to meet your new classmate, come in please"  
  
A human like boy appear in the class 406.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha and he is new to this country so please I beg you to treat him with respect!. Anything you can tell us about yourself Inuyasha?" the teacher said  
  
"Yeah!. I don't like to be involve in any fights, but if you make me mad, I swear I won't let you see one more sunset again!" I said very serious  
  
"Good! Anyone wants to show him around?"  
  
No one respond  
  
"I see! Ms. Higurashi do you mind?" A girl with black raven hair stand up. She was really cute. She was very popular because she was the most beautiful and smart girl in the whole school, but.she reminds me to Kikyo. She look just like her except that this girls eyes were full of love.  
  
"Nop. It would be my pleasure!" the raven hair said. She grab me by the arm and took me out of the class.  
  
"Hi!" She said to me with a sweet smile  
  
"Hi" I said a little nervous  
  
" Let me show you around the school. This school is kind of big, so you will miss some classes!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So your name is Inuyasha right?"  
  
"Yeah..What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yeah same here" And I mean it!  
  
Kagome show me all around the school, she told me everything even how to treat the teachers. She also told me about clubs and sports that this school have. They were like 30 clubs and 10 sports in the whole school. She told me she was in all 30 clubs!!!! I was REALLY amazed!  
  
" Wow! And how do you do to go to each clubs? Do you split in 30 pieces or what?!" I said joking  
  
"Yeah I wish!" Kagome said laughing. It was the first time I saw her laugh. Then I join her.  
  
"You are really funny Inuyasha! You should try out for the drama club!" she said kind of excited.  
  
" I'm not good for that type of things you know?!" I said very serious.  
  
" Ohh I see ..well anyways if you need any help you can always count on me ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
" Hey Kagome!" A guy with brown hair and kind of tall scream her name.  
  
"Hi Hojo! What's up?" She said  
  
"Hey can you help me with this math problem?"  
  
"Sure. Hey Inuyasha can you wait for just a sec?"  
  
"Yeah" I said feeling a little.jealous?? I didn't know why, I just felt that way. They went to the other size of the hallway, Hojo was asking Kagome about some algebra problems. I was listening to all their conversation thankx to my dog ears. They were talking something like this:  
  
"Well you have to find the square root of 225 and then you multiply it by 8, then you add it with 300 and divide it by 2!" Kagome said as if the problem was a piece of cake!  
  
"You know you are very pretty Kagome!" Hojo said looking at her with loving eyes!  
  
"Huh?!.." Kagome said, I knew she was blushing because her face was red as a tomato.  
  
"Why don't you go out with me to see a movie?" He asked her taking her hand. Now I was really piss.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo, I got 3 club meetings today!" She said, I don't know if she was lying.  
  
"I see..Well thankx for the help Kagome! See ya later" He kiss her in the cheek. Now all I anted is to get my claws in this guy heart and break it into little pieces. Why? Don't ask me!  
  
"Sorry for the waiting Inuyasha. I am a tutor too you know?!"  
  
Not only she is pretty but smart too, that was my thought at that moment.  
  
"Don't worry" I said calming myself down.  
  
"Anyways if you need any help with any of your classes, call me ok? Here is my number" She use my hand as a piece of paper and write some numbers on it. Now that was something I wasn't expecting! But something more unexpected happen!  
  
"Well I see ya later Inuyasha, by the way your fourth period class is in the third floor at the end of the hallway" She said and then she gives me a kiss on the cheek!!!!  
  
"Bye" she said  
  
"Bye" I answer her. I was froze like the ice. I couldn't believe that someone just kiss me without even know me!!! This is weird. Why should a girl like Kagome kiss a guy like me on my first day of school???!?!?!?!. This was getting kind of weird, there was something fishy about it!  
  
The Chapter is Terminado (finished in Spanish). Anyway let me explain how this fic works. The flashback isn't over yet until I put on ~End Flashback~ So this flashback isn't over yet. As I say before this is a long Flashback about Inuyasha's life before the crime occur, this flashback can be 4 chapters or more!! This story is all about Inuyasha's POV because it is about his life and how he ruin it. I hope you like it!!! I am thinking that this fic can be long or short depends on you guys! So R&R so this fic can continue.. The next chapter is called "Kagome's favorite place and her nice car!"  
  
See ya soon!!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	2. The kiss and Kagome's car

I do not own Inuyasha or the book Monster.  
  
~Chapter 2 The Kiss and Kagome's car~  
  
~~Inuyasha POV continue~~  
  
~Flashback continue~  
  
I was froze as a stone. No one had kiss me before, well may be one time and it was Kikyo, but that was in the past. I felt kind of happy when kagome kiss me, but then I saw some girls kiss each other on the cheek. It was just a way to say Hi and Bye.  
  
I went to my next class, it was math. Kagome told me to always pay attention to the teacher because it was kind of hard, even for her. The teacher was a sweet old woman and the students didn't look at me like I was weird, but I still felt that someone is watching my every move. It gives me the creeps when someone is staring at me like I was a monster.  
  
School was finally over and I was really glad it was. I got some new friends though, I met a guy named Miroku and a girl named Sango. I got a strange feeling that I already knew then from the past. Anyhow, I have to walk all the way home, I was walking when a car stop by and the driver open the window. The driver was wearing sunglasses and it was a cute girl. It wasn't any girl! It was Kagome inside a red Porsche! Men that was a really tough car!! I stare at her, she look at me with her sweet eyes and said "Hey Inuyasha you want a ride?"  
  
Let's go! I though but I didn't say it. It wasn't polite.  
  
"Uhh..I can walk don't worry" I said while I wanted to kill myself.  
  
"Nonsense, come on!! Jump in!" she said opening the passenger door.  
  
"Okay!" I said without persisting.  
  
She looks so hot in that car with those sunglasses!. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink shirt that shows her body structure (curved). She was a hottie outside and inside the school, but when she was in school, she dedicates her time, not in looking cute or hot, just in helping others and studying. She was really one of a kind girl, hot, smart, and overall she cares abut others. She was really driving me crazy!!. I was wearing some black baggy pants and a white shirt that show my muscle. I wasn't a show of but I like to wear comfy cloths that looked good on me. I also got a black vest. I think I look a little hot.  
  
"So Inuyasha how was your first day of school?" Kagome ask me breaking the silence  
  
"It was ok. You were right about math, it is hard!" I said with a smirk on my face  
  
"Well if you need some help, I will be glad to help you Inuyasha" She said while she turns to the right.  
  
"Thankx for everything Kagome!"  
  
"No problem! What are friends for?!"  
  
Friends?! We just met today and we are already friends?. Now this girl is amazing, she just likes to be friends with everyone, I guess she doesn't have any enemies in school Does she?.  
  
Four minutes pass by and we were near my house, I told her to turn left after the next traffic light, but she didn't turn.  
  
"You miss it" I said  
  
"Yeah I know" she said with her sunglasses on.  
  
"So are you kidnapping me or what?" I said joking  
  
"Nah! I just want to show you around, I want to be the first one to show you the town" She said parking in a lot. Up ahead there was a big mall, and I knew there what was the meaning of this...SHOPPING!!!  
  
"Don't tell me you bring me here to go shopping!!" I said  
  
"No of course not!"  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I just wanted to show you my favorite place. Don't worry I'm not going shopping!!" She said grabbing my arm and taking me inside the mall. WOW that was a big place!!! And I mean it!. It got huge stores with many, many people. Kagome took me to the last level, it was the top of the whole mall. I saw an ice cream stand and decided to buy two ice cream, one for me and one for her, I was kind of hungry. She choose an strawberry ice cream and I chose the same flavor.  
  
"You know, strawberry is my favorite ice cream flavor" She confess to me  
  
"Yeah mine too" I said. It was true though, I really like Strawberry, specially if they are fresh in the wild.  
  
"Really? That's great! At least we have something in common!" she said with excitement "follow me Inuyasha, we are almost there!"  
  
I ran behind her and then we stop. Actually she stop and then I stop. We were on the last level and the view was awesome! We could see the entire town from there!.  
  
"Well this is my favorite place, I like to drink something when I am watching the sunset or the sunrise." She said as if I was one of her friends. "You like it?"  
  
"Yeah" I nodded  
  
"I also bring you here because I wanted to show you the town as I promise" she said facing me and then she smile at me. I smile her back.  
  
We were there watching the town for about an hour. Then she took me home. It was suppose to be the other way around. I should be the one doing all this to kagome. I am the man and she is my woman, but then again I was the new student and the new citizen in this town. She must have live her entire life in here, growing in here, and meeting new friends in this town. At least that was what I thought. I went inside my house and found out that someone was inside it.  
  
"Inuyasha you are late!" a deep voice say to me like it was my mother  
  
"Sorry, but you are not my mother to tell me at what time I am suppose to be home or not" I say really mad  
  
"Where were you little brat!? And don't talk to me like this!" This person say  
  
"I was at school doing some homework because I really don't get math!! Just leave me alone now! I am going to sleep because I am very tired" I say to hi lying.  
  
"You know I don't believe you Inuyasha!"  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you believe or not Sesshoumaru!! You are just my half brother not my mother or father!!" I say really pissed off  
  
"You only wish I was your father Inuyasha!! You are just a very spoiled brat!" He yell at me  
  
"Don't yell at me!! My ears are very sensitive you moron!!" And with that sentence I ran up stair and went to my room to do my homework and sleep. I wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
Yep I finish with this chapter. Please R&R the next chapter is going to continue soon if you review! Thanks Zero tribal for reviewing my fic and I hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
See ya  
  
InuyashaKagome 


End file.
